what do we have?
by kaelinicole
Summary: jason and sam as teens.
1. Chapter 1

Sam McCall woke up to a brand new black eye, her dad Cody had given it to her last night when she got home. Apparently she was five minutes late for her curfew, but Sam new that he was just looking for a reason to beat her up a little bit. She goes to school with a lot of preppy stuck up snobs, all of the kids are used to her coming in class with black eyes and bruises all over the place. Hell if they weren't used to it by now something was clearly wrong with them all, but if they didn't notice those they would notice all her old faded clothes that she wore. Like her boots for example. She loves them, but there like four years old, they give her like 4 extra inches to her height, and when your 5'2 you need every inch. Her jeans have holes in them and are to the point that they are getting to tight around her waist, the only thing that still fits are her shirts and of course her black leather jacket.

Most of the kids I go to school with leave me alone no one wants to talk to the poor girl or the girl who gets beaten up on a daily basis, could you blame them?

If I wanted to I could just drop out but then Cody would get to beat me all day instead of only at night or in the morning. As much as I hate this school it is my safe place for at least a few hours every day. Most of the kids drive to school or they ride together, there are no buses here. I am one of the few who have to walk, the ones that walk live right next to the school, but me I have a twenty minute walk to and from this place. Its not so bad in the spring and fall but winter sucks, we get so much snow its not even funny.

Today was going to be another boring uneventful day, we were told that there were going to be new students and that there family was richer than anyone else's parents. Great just what this school needed new stuck up snotty kids who think that they walk on water.

That morning Sam had woken up and got dresses, she was wearing a black sweater, dark blue skinny jeans and her black four in boots, on her way out the door she heard Cody getting up and quickly grabbed her leather jacket and ran out the door. It was a cold morning in November, thanksgiving break was just around the corner and she hated it, that was five days that she had to be home near her dad. She'd have to deal with that later, there was still two weeks left before that. As she got to the school she noticed a black motorcycle in the parking lot. She automatically new that it was the new kids, but why did he drive a motorcycle in November was beyond her.

"No way I would drive a motorcycle in November, if I had the money I would have a car and crank up the heat." she thought to herself. She hurried up and stepped inside the school, she felt the heat and began to warm up, as she headed up to her locker she saw a group of kids standing near her locker. She just walked right past unaware of a pair of blue eyes on her as she passed. Sam got to her locker and grabbed what she needed, she kept her jacket on to hide the new bruises that she got last night, check her makeup so it still covered her black eye. Once she got to English she took her seat in the back and got ready to be bored once again.

Half an hour earlier.

Jason Morgan had arrived to school on his black Harley Davidson motorcycle and immediately all the girls were all over him, he was used to it by now. Every time he got to a new school the girls always did the same thing, but once they got to know him they left him alone. He wasn't a big talker, if he didn't need to talk then he didn't. He knew that the guys would try to get him on the foot ball team but he hated it, what was the point in putting on gear to knock people around, hell he just used his fists for that. He walked in to the front doors of the school and got in to the office just in time for his sister Emily to get his attention.

"Jase, we have English in ten minutes then I wont see you till lunch so don't do anything stupid, you know I hate switching schools."

"Well the guy should not have been yelling at you like that. You're my little sister and I will do anything to protect you."

Jason had walked to his locker and got his stuff in it. He choose to leave his leather jacket in his locker, when he turned around the guys on the foot ball team were there trying to talk him into coming out and joining the team.

"Dude no one would be able to knock you over." "Seriously you need to join the team, you'll get all the girls!"

He just stood there listening to them go on about football and girls when he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Small and petite, long dark brown hair and those eyes, they were gorgeous, he would have no problem staring into them all day. Jason was so hooked on the girls eyes that he barley noticed the black eye that surrounded one. He knew right then that he had already loved the girl and he was going to find out who hit her, and he would make sure that that person would never see the light of day again.

Sam was sitting in her English class when she heard the door open and in walked in the hottest guy she had ever seen, he was tall at least six feet tall with spikey blonde hair, and those eyes, they were the brightest blue, and he was built I mean damn was he built. Sam couldn't help but stare, then she could have sworn that he had been staring back at her! No one ever made eye contact with her.

"Ah Mr. Morgan how nice of you to join us. You may take a seat next to Miss McCall."

"Sam can you show Jason where we are and make sure you give him the assignments."

"Sure."

Jason could not believe that he was seeing this girl up front. Man she was even more beautiful that earlier, he looked in to her eyes and noticed that her black eye was new. Who could hit some one so beautiful. As the hour passed slowly Sam couldn't help but notice that every few minutes Jason would turn and stare at her, after so many years of being invisible it was starting to bother her. Finally the bell rang.

"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to come over later and help me with this work?" "Come over? Havent you noticed that people don't talk to me, I wouldn't want to ruin your chances with a girl."

"Don't worry about that, I just need help catching up."

"Fine but I don't have a way there, I walk to and from school."

"Ill take care of that meet me outside after the final bell."

Jason got up and walked out the door leaving Sam there by herself.

"Did he really just invite me over in front of the entire class?" she thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was standing out side by his bike wondering if he was just going to play a trick on her, she was debating on if she should just head home. When she was about to leave she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey I thought you stood me up."

"well I thought the same thing about you."

"Why would anyone stand you up. Have you ever ridden on a motorcycle?" "Umm No."

"Well once I get on get behind me and wrap your arms around my waist and put your feet here."

Sam did as instructed and then he started his bike and every head in the parking lot turned and looked at them. She had never been the center of attention and it was scaring her, but what scared her the most was the man her arms were around, he made her feel alive even though she didn't know him at all she trusted him completely. He drove for about ten minutes when he turned in to a drive way, and at the end of it was the biggest house she had ever seen, with what she imagined was a beautiful garden in the spring.

He stopped the bike in the front of the house and he got off, he helped her off the bike. She still couldn't believe that she was going to see the inside of this place. When they walked in she couldn't believe how big this place was, lots of red and gold on the walls.

"This house is beautiful."

"So are you."

"Ummm…We should start this work I have to be home by seven."

"Oh we can go to my room, we shouldn't be interrupted by my family."

Jason led Sam through the house and she just looked around at everything, this place had more hallways than there school. Once they were in front of his door he stopped and looked at her.

"If this is weird we can go somewhere else."

"No its fine." she lied.

They walked in and his room was not what she expected. It was blue and black. He had tons of car and motorcycle books every where, but no posters of any half naked girls and she found it funny. Don't all guys have naked pictures of girls on there walls?

"Well where do you want to start?"

"Where ever is fine." "Ok we have to read all of this and do all thirty questions so I suggest we get started."

They had been working non stop for hours when they were finally done. They hadn't said much while they worked but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, he actually enjoyed that fact that she didn't need to talk every few seconds.

"Do you want to stay for dinner Sam?"

"Oh I cant I have to get home before my dad starts to drin…."

"Before what.?" "Before he gets home. I need to make sure his dinner is ready."

Jason didn't believe her but he couldn't keep her hostage. They grabbed her stuff and put it in her bag. He lead her down the stairs and grabbed keys for a SUV, it had gotten colder since this afternoon and he didn't want her to be cold. He opened the door for her and once she was in he closed it and climbed into the drivers seat.

"So where am I taking you?"

"Umm, Kelly's if you don't mind, my house is next to it."

"Ok. I want to ask you something, but I don't think your gonna like it."

"Ask away."

"How did you get that black eye."

"it's a long story."

"I've got time."

"Well I'll give you the short version. I live with my dad and he gets way to drunk and loses his temper. So once in a while I am his target. Its no big deal I've been doing this for years its nothing that I can't handle."

"Still no man should ever hit a woman."

They drove in silence the rest of the way. Sam had never told anyone about Cody hitting her, she never had anyone ask. She was shocked that a person she didn't even know asked her. What surprised her even more was that he had a death grip on the steering wheel, his knuckles were white. Jason stopped the car at Kelly's and as Sam went to get out he stopped her…

"You know Sam if you need anything you can call me."

"No offense Jason but why do you care? I've lived her all my life and not one person cares what happens to me. All they do is stare or talk behind my back. So again Jason why do you care?"

"I was raised to treat women with respect and obviously you need someone to talk to, and I would love nothing more than to kill the bastard who hits you. But if I kill him the state will take you from me."

"Jason I'm not yours."

"Not yet but you will be."

Jason got out of the car and pulled Sam in to an earth shattering kiss. He grabbed her head and pulled her body closer to him. They kissed for five minutes before he finally pulled away, they didn't say anything to each other but they didn't have to. There eyes said it all. They parted and Jason got back in his SUV while Sam walked down the street to her house. All both of them could think about was what just happened and how it would effect tomorrow and the weeks to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam had spent all night thinking about her kiss with Jason. She hadn't expected it or when he said that she would be his she wasn't ready for that, hell she had only kissed two boys. She didn't even trust guys how would she let her self trust a guy, she wasn't even sure she could put her guard down and let him in, but she would try. Sam had gotten ready for bed and finally crawled into her bed, she pulled the covers over her and let herself drift off to sleep thinking about Jason.

Jason had spent the night thinking about Sam, he couldn't think about anything except their kiss. He hadn't planned on kissing her so soon but there was just something about this girl, he couldn't believe that he had threatened to kill Cody but that son of a bitch had to go. When Jason was done with him he would never be near Sam ever again.

The next morning Sam arrived to school and immediately saw Jason's black SUV sitting in the parking lot. She just smiled at the thought of Jason, he was all she could think about. It took her hours to fall asleep, and once she fell asleep all she did was dream of Jason. She knew it was way to soon to feel this way about some one but she didn't care, the only think she cared about was if he was feeling the same way. She walked to her locker and once she put her books and coat away she headed off to English and the first thing she saw was Jason sitting at his desk right next to her.

"Hey."

"Good morning."

"Did you have any problems finishing your homework after I left?" "No I did that. I just couldn't sleep I kept thinking about yesterday." he smiled and actually blushed a little bit.

"Really because my night was almost the same." she smiled once she said that.

"Well maybe we need to slow down a little bit and then get into a relationship once we know the other person more."

" Jason…"

"Okay class pass forward your homework and open your books to chapter 17 begin reading and answer all questions with the person sitting next to you."

"Guess well talk later…okay lets start this work."

Class was over fast and as Jason and Sam walked to history they didn't say anything, nothing needed to be said they would finish there conversation later. The one thing that bothered Sam the most was that every kid in school was staring at her, well maybe not her but Jason. didn't he get tired of people staring at him?

"Yes."

"What?" "I get tired of people staring at me."

"How did you…"

"I guess I can just read your mind."

"Is there anything you cant do Jason?"

"Not that I am aware of."

"Come on were going to be late."

Once lunch got here they met at a table in the back.

"Jason we need to finish our conversation from earlier. Look I have never had a serious boyfriend so I am all for us taking this slow, and I don't want people to think that I'm with you just for your money."

"Well I kissed you so we both know your not with me for my money, and second I have never had a serious girlfriend. I don't care what people think as long as your with me."

"Jason we've only known each other for less than a day. You cant want me with you already."

"Well we will just have to take things slow." He kissed her in the middle of the lunch room, all the kids turned towards them.

Six months had gone by, and Sam could not believe how in love she was with Jason. They spent every chance they have with each other. One of the best things about Jason being around Cody hadn't hit Sam since she introduced them, Cody was actually scare of Jason and she found it funny. More than once she had stayed at his house and he stayed with her, they never did anything but make out. People at school were actually starting to talk to her, not just about Jason but asking her about herself. She was kind of used to people ignoring her still but a few people knew her by name and started asking her to hang out. Jason Morgan was the best thing to ever happen to her.

Today was the day Sam thought to herself. She was finally going to tell Jason that she loved him. She knew that he knew she loved him they just never said it to each other, you could see how much they loved each other when they stared at one another. As she was getting dressed her phone rang…

"Hello."

"Hey beautiful, I'm just calling to let you know that I'll be there in five minutes so be ready."

"Ok baby I'll see you in a few."

Jason shows up on his motorcycle in his jeans black shirt and biker boots, he had never looked to good to Sam.

Jason could not stop looking at Sam she had on a Blue tank top that showed so much of her perfect cleavage her dark blue skinny jeans her leather jacket and her knee high black boots, good how good she looked. He could take her there on the floor right now.

Sam ran toward Jason and kissed him, she climbed on the back of his bike and wrapped her arms around him as soon as she was set he hit the gas and took off. He drove her up the mountain, once they were close enough to the top he slowed down and stopped. Sam climbed off of the bike and walked to the edge of the cliff, Jason walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Jason could not stop what he said next…


	4. Chapter 4

"_**I love you." he whispered in to her ear.**_

"_**I love you to." she turned and faced him. **_

_**That's how their kiss began. He slide his hands up her back and took off her leather jacket, he threw it on the bike. He led her to the blanket he set up earlier, not for this but for the lunch his cook made them. He brought Sam down with him as he started kissing her neck, he heard her moaning as he hit her favorite spot. He slid his hands over her tank top feeling her breasts as he started rubbing them. Sam pulled Jason to her as she kissed him harder, grabbing at his shirt and pulling it off, she heard him growl as he threw his shirt. Jason went and took of her boots, he loved her boots they made her more sexier but loved her curvy legs way more. Once those were off he kicked his off, then went back to attacking her neck with kisses and bites. **_

_**Sam was laying there loving how much this man loved her. He was always sweet and patient when it came to sex, he never pressured her and she knew he wanted to have it. She knew that once she said I love you to Jason they would do this, she wanted this more than ever but she hoped Jason was doing this because he wanted to not because of her. **_

"_**Jason…"**_

"_**What is it baby?"**_

"_**Are you sure about this?"**_

_**Jason stopped kissing her neck and moved away from her.**_

"_**Are you?" "I'm ready, but I'm worried that your doing this for me."**_

"_**Baby, I've wanted to do this for a long time but I waited for you, I want this to be about you. I want to make sure this is exactly what you want and if your not sure your ready we can eat the lunch that cook made for us. Which is why I brought you here."**_

"_**Jason, I love you with all my heart and I am ready. I've wanted you for so long…"**_

_**Sam moved toward Jason and pulled off her shirt got on his lap and started kissing with everything she had, proving to him that she was ready. Jason took her right there on the mountain…their mountain…they made love for what seemed like hours. When they finally had enough of one another they laid next to each other just enjoying this moment.**_

"_**Are you okay Sam."**_

"_**I'm more than okay Jason, that was completely intense."**_

"_**I love you, you know that."**_

"_**Yes I do, and I love you."**_

_**They got dressed and finally decided to eat the lunch Jason brought them. Once they were done Sam sat in front of Jason and laid her head on his chest whil he wrapped his arms around her. **_

"_**Sam I want to ask you something."**_

"_**okay."**_

"_**I know we have only known each other for six months but I feel like we've known each other for years. You are the love of my life and I know we are only eighteen but I want you to be with me forever. I want us to get married and have a family. I want you to be with me everyday, I want to wake up with you laying there next to me, I want to watch you carry our children and give birth to them. I want us to live everyday to the max, wither it be on the bike or at soccer games. As long as your with me I will do anything you want."**_

_**Jason moved away from Sam went to his bike grabbed something from the side compartment and came back to her, he fell on his knees and showed Sam her engagement ring.**_

"_**Sam will you do me the honor of being my wife…will you marry me?"**_

_**Sam could not believe her ears or eyes, Jason just asked her to marry him. There was nothing more she wanted in life than everything he just said.**_

"_**Yes Jason yes, yes to everything."**_

_**She pulled him into a kiss, and once it was over he slid her engagement ring on her finger.**_

"_**This is crazy."**_

"_**What's crazy baby?"**_

"_**Come on Jason we've been dating six months, we have sex for the first time on the day we say 'I love you' to each other and get engaged in the same day. Isn't that a little crazy to you?"**_

"_**Well I only brought you here for lunch."**_

"_**Oh really so do you regret this." she teased him.**_

"_**Well…"**_

"_**Jason I was joking."**_

"_**No I don't regret it, I mean what I said Sam every word of it. Besides were not getting married tomorrow, I just want to make sure everyone in the world knows that you are going to be mine forever."**_

"_**Possessive much?"**_

"_**Oh baby you have no idea." he says laughing.**_

"_**Well you should know that I hate possessive guys."**_

"_**Guess I'm going to have to work on not being that guy."**_

_**He kissed her and they sat there watching the sun set. They drove to his house where she stayed the night, his parents we used to it by now and they loved her. They told his family about there engagement and promised that they were going to wait until graduation if not longer to marry. Since graduation was two months away everyone hoped that they would wait.**_

_**Two months later.**_

_**Sam had not been feeling well for the past few days, Jason had gotten the flu so naturally she got it. Graduation was tomorrow and they couldn't wait anymore, once they graduated Jason's parents had told them they got them a nice three bedroom house not far from there mansion, the only thing was they had to wait to see the house. Sam was just hoping that she felt better by tomorrow so she wouldn't throw up in front of everyone. Jason was almost back to his old normal self.**_

"_**Hey are you still feeling sick babe?"**_

"_**Yeah but its probably just the flu. I have all the symptoms you had."**_

"_**Yeah but I wasn't this sick and I wasn't sick for as long as you have been."**_

"_**What are you getting at Jason?"**_

"_**Honey are you pregnant?"**_

_**Sam's jaw literally hit the floor. She hadn't thought about that, they had been careful condoms and birth control always. They never were unprotected, they wanted to wait to have kids. Sam sat there on the edge of the tub trying to remember when her last period was but couldn't.**_

"_**I don't know Jason I cant remember my last period. I just thought I was late because of all the stress were under with moving and the wedding in august."**_

"_**Come on."**_

"_**Where are we going?"**_

"_**Were going to go buy a pregnancy test and find out if your going to make me a dad."**_

"_**Wait Jason are you happy about this?"**_

"_**Why wouldn't I be. I cant wait to have a baby with you and if were supposed to have one now then I'm all for it."**_

"_**How did I get so lucky to have the one teenage boy who doesn't run in the opposite direction when his girlfriend thinks she's pregnant."**_

"_**How did I get so lucky to have a fiancé who thinks she's about to give me out first child."**_

_**Sam couldn't believe how happy Jason was about this, normally any man would have ran in the completely opposite direction but here he was taking her to get a test and reassuring her that he is in this for it all.**_

_**They bought three test and went back to the guest house they were living in. Sam had taken all three test and sat there waiting for the timer to beep, those three minutes were the longest of her life. Once she heard that beep she was shocked to see the positive on not one but all three test's. **_

"_**What do they say Sam?"**_

"_**I'm pregnant Jason."**_

_**Jason had the biggest smile on his face picked her up and held her to him.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Graduation went off without a hitch they both got to watch as each other walked across the stage. Sam shocked everyone when she decided to wear her engagement ring as she waked. As she got back in her chair she watched as Jason walked across the stage and got his diploma, as soon as he shook that guys hand they were free to get married and start their family.

Jason had spotted Sam sitting in her chair smiling at him as he got his diploma, all he thought about was he did the same thing when she walked across the stage. He took his seat which ironically enough was right behind her.

"Hey, I love you."

"I love you to baby." Sam leaned back and Jason kissed her.

"Were actually finally done with this hell hole."

"Sam without this hell hole we would have never met."

"True."

They sat there as the rest of there class graduated. Once it was over they threw there hats and walked out of the building hand in hand. They took some pictures with some of the people that Sam became friends with. They took a lot of pictures with Sonny and Carly, Patrick and Robin, Nikolas and Emily, but they didn't tell anyone about her being pregnant. They were going to be one hundred percent sure about it before anyone else knew. They arrived at the Quartermain mansion where his parents set up a huge after graduation party for everyone at the school. Sam and Jason were the talk of the night, from her huge diamond to the glow that she had, and everything in between.

Once the party ended Jason and Sam went to the guest house where they would no longer be this time tomorrow and enjoyed each others company for the evening. Jason carried her to their room and they made love the entire night. They woke at ten for her appointment at eleven, he hated when they needed to be some where early. Sam was so hard to wake, she would fight with him every time he tried to wake her.

"Sam, honey come on you need to get up we have a doctors appointment."

"Five more minutes."

"You said that five minutes ago and the ten before that, get up or I'll drag you out of this bed and stick you in an ice cold shower."

"You wouldn't dare." "Try me."

Sam got up and dressed, she wasn't happy about it but she did it. They left their little guest house knowing that today would change the rest of there lives. A new house and a baby on the way, how were there families going to react?

They arrived at the hospital ten minutes later and went to Kelly's office. She instructed Sam to get on the table and then lifted her shirt and applied gel on her belly. The first thing they heard was the heartbeat, once Sam heard it a tear came to her eyes, Jason wiped it away and his own.

"Well guys they heartbeat sounds good and strong and right here is your baby. There isn't much there yet, you only seem to be about five weeks along, but that is defiantly your baby. Okay so here is what you need to do Sam, you need to eat healthy, take plenty of naps, rest and no heavy lifting. I'm sure Jason will make sure of all of those."

Jason just smiled at that, we was going to make sure that she didn't life one finger for the next seven months.

"Yeah I'll make sure she doesn't do anything."

"All right you two I'm going to set up an appointment for next month, and I'm going to write you prescriptions for your prenatal vitamins and that should be it for now…here are some pictures for you to."

Jason and Sam walked out of her office with huge smiles on there face, yes they didn't want this baby so soon but there wasn't anything that they could change. Not to mention they were so happy! it's a good thing Jason was watching where they were going, Sam couldn't help but stare at the picture, she almost ran in to four people and a cart. As they got to the car Sam finally spoke…

"How are we going to tell everyone Jason?"

"Well we can wait till the wedding or before it."

"How do you want to tell them?" "Honestly Sam I would rather just tell them before were married so our wedding day can be about us."

"Do you regret this?" "Sam I could never regret any of our children no matter what. I honesty couldn't be happier, and I would rather tell them now so if they get mad they don't ruin out wedding."

"Will they really be mad about this?" "Well Monica and Alan probably wont care as Edward wont but Tracey will make a huge fit about this."

"Oh I can just imagine what she is going to say, its not going to be pretty."

"Baby they cant do anything were both eighteen and were getting married they cant say anything about a baby that's already on the way."

"You make a great point baby."

Jason continued on the way home, to their new house. It should be finished by now, they wanted a place of there own and that's what his parents got them for graudation. Granted that is had four bedrooms a huge kitchen a fully done basement and six bathrooms, it was huge for just two people.

"You know that this new house has a lot of room, maybe Monica and Alan planned on us having kids early." Jason stopped at the light as it turned red.

"Do you really think that?"

"Well why else would they get us a house, our first house that is, with four bedrooms if they didn't want us to have kids so quickly?" the light turned green.

"That does mak…Oh my god JASON!….."


	6. Chapter 6

All Sam could here was beeping, what was that noise and was it necessary? She began to move her body and found it very stiff and sore. When she opened her eyes

she immediately realized that she was in General Hospital, she closed her eyes and tried to relax.

"Sam are you awake?" "Yeah Monica I'm awake."

"Oh thank god, Jason has been going crazy."

"Why, what happened?" "There was an accident, a drunk driver ran a red light and hit you guys. Don't worry Sam all of you are fine."

"Even the baby?"

"Yes, even the baby. You two have one hell of a fighter there."

"Does Jason know that the baby is fine?"

"Yes he does, Im going to go get him. If I wait any longer he'll get mad."

Jason practically jumped out of his bed and ran to her room when he got there she was laying there watching the tv holding her belly.

"Hey you." Sam said. "Hey yourself." Jason climbed in to her bed.

"You know according to your mom we have one hell of a fighter here."

"Yeah she told me after she looked over you. She was surprised the baby survived the accident."

"That she didn't tell me. How bad was the accident?"

"Well our car is totaled, and the person that hit us walked away without a scratch."

"Who hit us?" "I don't know. No body will tell me.

"Well are they ever gonna let us know?

"They would have if the baby would have died. But I don't want to know Sam. I don't think we should know. Its over our baby is alive and well and were here."

"Ok Jason, so now I guess the family knows?"

"OH yeah they know. Monica and Alan are thrilled. Edward is so happy to finally have an heir."

"I hope he doesn't think that he is going to raise this baby or take it from us."

"He wont take the baby but I know for sure that he will try to make him become a true Quartermain."

"What ever that means."

"Sam try to sleep so they can let us out of here."

Three days later Monica released Jason and Sam. They had the driver bring them to there new house. Jason was right it was a huge house. Four bedrooms, six bathrooms, two living rooms, one upstairs and one downstairs, a big kitchen that she would never cook in, and a dinning room. It was huge for only two people, but it had lots of room to have kids.

"This place is amazing Jason."

"I'd thought you like it.

"Like it Jason I love it."

"Well come on I want to show you are room."

Jason led her up the stairs opened the double doors to reveal their room, the walls were dark red, with a king sized bed. The furniture was dark wood, the sheets were black with a red blanket. The floors were hardwood and had a huge red rug on the floor.

"Jason this is beautiful."

"I made sure Monica had absolutely no pink in this house." "What if this baby is a girl will you allow pink then?"

"If I must."

"Oh your going to be so much fun."

"I hate pink and if you want to paint the nursery pink then I will live with it."

"You really think that I would let them paint a room in our house pink…no, purple maybe but no pink."

"That just made my day."

Jason and Sam tried there new bed out all day. They decided to take a nap, they couldn't have had a better day.

"Sam, Jason are you here?" "Hey keep it down Jason is sleeping."

"We need to finalize some of the wedding plans. We know that it will be held in Lila's garden, and we have your dress and Jason's tux. All that's really left is the seating arrangement."

"Well, Sonny and Carly together, Patrick and Robin, Lucky and Liz, Nikolas and Emily, basically anyone that has someone needs to be together just keep Liz and Carly away from each other."

"Are you going to invite Cody?"

"No, that man does not deserve to be involved in anything happy in my life."

"Alright, so who do you plan on walking you down the isle?"

"I was just planning on walking by myself."

"Sam we could have Alan or Edward do it."

"I know I just don't like asking anything of people. Don't get me wrong I love all of you I just don't know."

"Well we still have two months to figure it out."

After Monica left Sam went to the kitchen to get some tea to drink, she then walked out on the porch and just sat there looking at the sky.

"Hey beautiful what are you doing out here?"

"Just watching the stars. Your mom was here earlier."

"What she want?"

"Just to talk about seating arrangements and if I was inviting Cody. Which I'm not so don't look at me like that. Then she asked who was walking me down the isle, when I said I was going to walk alone she offered Alan or Edward."

"Who did you decide?"

"I'm not sure, we have to months to decide."

"That's true."

They just sat there Jason holding on to Sam as they watched the stars in the sky.

"I love you Sam."

"I love you to."


	7. Chapter 7

Sam was in her dressing room in a beautiful white wedding dress, it was strapless and made sure all her curves showed. The only thing that wasn't showing yet was her baby bump. The train on her dress wasn't long, she loved her dress, her hair was down and falling past her shoulders, all she had to do was get her veil on and she would be ready to walk down the isle. She was waiting on Emily to come in and clip it just right in to her curls.

"Hey Sam, are you ready to go?"

"Once you get this in my hair yes."

"I still cant believe my brother and you are getting married."

"Is that a bad thing Em?"

"Oh no. I was just saying that its crazy. I love you Sam and your really good for him. He was worried sick about you both after the accident."

"It just sounded like it's a bad thing were getting married, sorry Emily I jumped to conclusions."

"Sam don't worry about it. I cant believe that its your wedding day, was all I meant. OK I think your ready to go, you got your something old?"

"Yeah Lila's diamond necklace."

"Something new."

"My dress."

"Something blue?"

"MY garter."

"Well then I think your ready."

"I'm more than ready Em."

Emily put in Sam's veil, and lead her to the entrance of the church. Emily started down the isle as Sam waited her turn.

"Samantha my dear."

"Edward your supposed to be in the church."

"Not when you have no one to walk you down the isle."

"You don't have to."

"I know but I want to."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome…ah I believe that is our cue."

Sam took a deep breath as she wrapped her arm in Edwards. Once the doors opened she wasn't nervous anymore. She saw a lot of familiar faces, there was Patrick and Robin, Liz and Lucky, Georgie and Dillion, Maxie and Spinelli, all of the Quartermains, Nikolas and Emily, and Carly as her maid of honor. Once she zeroed in on Jason everyone else just disappeared. He had never looked better, he was in a tux with his blond hair spiked up hey crystal blue eyes were never bluer, and he had chosen to wear the blue tie she had picked out weeks ago…next to Jason was his best friend Sonny. As she got closer to Jason he stepped down and she felt Edwards arm slip away from her followed by a familiar hand grab hers.

Jason couldn't believe how beautiful Sam looked today. She had just a little makeup on to make her eyes pop. Her hair was down, she had the biggest smile on her face and he knew that it matched his own.

Together they stood in front of the alter.

"We are gathered her today to join Jason and Sam. If anyone objects please speak now…Ok. Jason and Sam have chosen to have traditional vows…"

The wedding went off without a hitch…when the preacher announced them husband and wife the whole church erupted in applause, then they had there first kiss as husband and wife…unknown to either of them someone in the crowd did not want them together, now all that person had to do was wait.

"Can you believe that were married?" "No, I cant. But I am so glad that we are."

"OH really?"

"Yeah, any nausea today baby?"

"Not really it was all nerves, but that's over with now." "Do we have to go to the reception? All I want to do is get you home."

"Yes Mr. Morgan we have to go, but you don't have to wear the tie if you don't want to."

"Thank you." Jason ripped of that tie. "Well then Mrs. Morgan I think we should be heading toward the mansion."

"Say that again."

"Mrs. Morgan?" Jason pulled her into a kiss and whispered it again after the kiss…"Mrs. Morgan."

The ride to the mansion was quick, they couldn't believe that this had really happened, the only thing they knew was that this was going to be a long marriage and it couldn't have been anything else they both wanted. Now all they had to do was survive the reception.

"Everyone its my honor to announce to you Mr. and Mrs. Jason Morgan."

"Congratulations you two."

Sam and Jason were shocked that all these people were at the house, some of the people he didn't even know and he knew that Sam didn't either. However, the house had never been more full of life, even his family was getting along for the moment.

About an hour later Jason was taking his one hundredth picture it felt like he never thought he would have to smile so much or explain to everyone that asked him about his tie. "Sam said I didn't have to wear it. She said it was fine." He was tired of the same question, he did make sure that there was enough pictures of him and Sam, and that she was always in his eye sight.

At four months pregnant Sam was getting tired early, it was barley ten when she told Jason she was ready to go home, all the guest were a little disappointed that they were leaving but understood that she needed sleep. They said good-bye to everyone then they headed out the door into there waiting limo.

"That was so much fun, I didn't think all those people were going to be there, and I was amazed that no one fought."

"I know I was looking at Tracey thinking she was going to do something to ruin our day."

"Jase I don't think she would do that."

"You have no idea how Tracey is, but you'll learn."

"Seriously she cant be that bad, but I'll humor you for now."

"Can we stop talking about her, all I want to do is get you home take this dress off of you and make love to you all night in our bed."

"Well I think that can be arranged." Sam leaned in and kissed Jason, she couldn't wait for the car to stop at there house, she had some things to show Jason.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry Everyone I guess I uploaded some of the same thing twice, this is the chapter that was chapter 9 but its really 8. Sorry again. I will update either later today or tomorrow.

Jason couldn't believe that hear was looking at a picture of his baby boy. Sam had been crying ever since the doctor told her ten minutes ago, and he had to wipe a few tears of his own away. Sam was five and a half months pregnant and he was always in a position to where they didn't know if it was a boy or girl, but today he decided to corporate. They were both excited to have a boy first, that way if they had a girl she would always have someone to protect her.

"Jason there's our son. Can you believe it?" Sam said sitting on there couch in there living room staring at there ultrasound picture.

"No, but its amazing."

"We need to start thinking about names."

"Honey we have three months to come up with a name."

"Do you know how many names there are for boys?

"Good point, do you have anything you really like?" "Not yet any come to you?" "No but I'm sure we'll think of something."

"I think we should call Monica and Alan and tell them the news."

Jason nodded and pulled out his cell phone taking a picture of the ultrasound and sent it to Monica, Alan, Emily, Nikolas, Carly and Sonny.

"Alright baby they all know."

"Then that means either our phones are going to be ringing like crazy or there all going to be over here in a little bit."

"Yeah that's going to be fun…or we could pretend like were sleeping and not answer the door."

"You know that they would just walk in."

"True, so I guess were going to have to wait for them to come over or call."

"Hey cheer up, atleast its over something exciting, its not everyday that we find out were having a boy."

"You make an excellent point." Jason pulled her to him and kissed her, he put his hand on her growing belly and felt their son kick. "I think some one feels left out."

"Oh he will never be left out." Sam place her hand over Jason's. "I love you baby boy."

"I love you both so very much, I don't know what I'd do without you Sam. I am very grateful that you decided to marry me and spend the rest out your life with me and whatever children we bring into this world."

"Jason…" Sam couldn't finish her sentence Jason had pulled her lips to his.

He picked her up and carried her to their master bedroom and laid her in their bed crawled in beside her and made sure that she went to sleep. She had been doing to much today not to mention what just happened on the couch.

"Hey little boy I just want you to know that I love you and your mother very much, you are the first best thing that has ever happened to us, and hopefully you wont be the only child we have." Jason kissed her belly and went down stairs to find both of their phones with missed calls, and text messages. He couldn't help but laugh he decided to call them and tell them not to worry Sam was fine just resting.

"Monica she's fine, I've already called everyone else…Yes she is upstairs resting, she's had a long day and she was tired."

"Jason you need to make sure she sleeps."

"She sleeps mom trust me, that's the only thing she does right now. If she's not baby shopping she's eating or sleeping."

"We'll Jason that's what she is going to do every time you guys decide to have more kids only she'll be crabby with you because she'll have little ones to watch over."

"I don't care how moody she gets mom I will love her no matter what. I'm going to go to sleep I have to meet Sonny in the morning. Ill have Sam call you tomorrow."

"Bye Jason."

Jason hung up the phone thinking about him and Sam having more kids, he couldn't believe that a year ago he met her and fell in love with her. Now he was married to her and she was going to give him his first son. There wasn't anything else that he needed than her and their kids. Smiling, he stood up and walked back up to there room, crawling in to their bed and watched as his wife snuggled close to him in her sleep. Smiling he wrapped his arm around her and soon fell asleep.

Sam sat in their living room watching Jason put the last of the Christmas tree decorations on. She couldn't believe that he offered to put them on, but she knew that it was either him doing it or her and her huge belly.

"Hey Jase, I think that the tree is done."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah it looks really good. Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me I would rather climb up there than you and our son, besides I think you're a little top heavy."

"Are you making fun of me?" "Me? Never." Jason leaned in and kissed her.

"Okay I'm going to remember that."

"So what are we doing on the 24th?"

"Well I think we have to go to Carly and Sonny's then over to your parents then I think that is it."

"Your not doing to much are you?" "Jason, I'm pregnant not broken, and besides he'll be here in a month I have to have everything ready. We still need to finish the nursery."

"Then tell me what needs to go in there and I'll take care of it for you."

"No were supposed to finish it together."

"Are you always going to be this difficult?"

"You havent seen anything yet baby."

"OH now I'm scared"

"You should be."

Christmas Eve went off without a hitch, Sam and Jason headed off to Carly and Sonny's their son was dressed nicely and ready to open his presents only he was not allowed yet.

"Hey guys."

"Sam you look like your ready to pop!"

"Three more weeks and I will be, I cant wait anymore I just want him out."

"Well he'll be here soon enough."

"HOw about you Jase are you ready for this." Carly asked while rubbing Sam's belly.

"I am as ready as I'll ever be."

"Oh you sound confident."

"Shut up Carly."

"Come on Jase I'm kidding."

"Well I hate to interrupt but I need to sit down." "Are you Okay Sam?"

"I'm not sure."


	9. Chapter 9

"Sam, baby are you okay?"

"I don't know, these are some pretty strong contractions."

"How long have you been having them?"

"Almost all day but they have been 10 or 15 minutes apart and nothing like this."

"You've been having them all day and you haven't said anything to me?"

"Jason, there are only three weeks left, I will get them and I don't think you need to know about them all since you are starting to freak out about them."

"I am not freaking out but you are right I would have started freaking out about them if you had told me. Do you want to head to the hospital?

"Yeah I think we should because there getting closer."

Jason had helped Sam to their SUV and put her in the back, he couldn't believe that he was going to be a dad in less than a day. They arrived at the hospital in less than ten minutes, Sam's contractions were less than three minutes apart. To his amazement she hadn't really complained about the pain she was in and he thought that she might not. Elizabeth met them with a wheelchair for Sam and lead her to her own room and got her hooked up on monitors.

"All right Sam, Dr. Lee is on her way down so just relax."

"Yeah relax, how am I supposed to relax with this kid causing me pain?" "Just breath she'll be here in a minute."

"Alright Sam, lets check you and see where we are…alright looks like you are 8cm dilated and almost full afaced, Nurse Webber lets set up a delivery room, she's ready to have this baby. We'll be right back."

"Jason…JASON…"

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?'

"You're the one about to push a baby out and your asking me if I'm okay?'

"Yeah you look like your going to faint."

"I'm fine actually I was just thinking that he's going to be here shortly and I was thinking that I am going to be a dad."

"Well believe it because he defiantly wants out."

Dr. Lee had sent a few nurses to Sam's room to get her ready for delivery, the nurses had given Jason scrubs to wear. When they got Sam in to the delivery room she was ready to push.

"Alright Sam I need a few big pushes and your son will be here…come on keep it up."

"1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10...come on baby he'll be here soon."

"Push Sam…there we go here comes his head." Sam was using all her strength pushing him out. "Here he is."

When Sam heard her son's first cry all the pain she felt was gone, and there in its place was joy. He had blonde hair and she knew that he would have Jason's blue eyes and she wouldn't have it any other way. She turned and looked at Jason who had to wipe away a few tears from his eyes, he turned to Sam and kissed her.

"Great job baby."

"Sam are you ready to hold him?" "More than ready…hey baby boy its finally nice to meet you." Sam said as Dr. Lee handed her the baby, she just sat there looking at her perfect son. "Are you ready to hold him Jason?"

"Yeah, Hey there little man."

"I think I have a name for him."

"What did you decide?"

"Jace Michael Morgan."

"Jace Michael Morgan…I like it and it fits his perfectly."

"Alright buddy go back to your mom. I'm going to go out in the waiting room and tell everyone that he's here."

Jason walked down the hall with a smile plastered on to his face, he turned the corner and saw everyone in the waiting room. He couldn't believe that they put there Christmas plans on hold to be here for them.

"Well everyone Jace Michael Morgan has arrived he weighs 7lbs 6 oz and was 21 inches long, he has all ten fingers and toes, he is absolutely perfect."

"Congratulations Jason!" they all said and then the endless hugs began.

"He also has blonde hair and Sam says she would bet money that his eyes stay blue. Well who wants to see him?"

Sam knew that everyone would be here in a minute but she couldn't tear her eyes off of her son, she couldn't believe how much he looked like Jason, and she couldn't believe that a year ago she was being beaten by her dad and now she was here holding a child that would never know what its like to be beaten and hit. He would be loved unconditionally for the rest of his life.

"Hey baby some people want to come see you."

"Well let them in I want to show him off." Jason laughed at her.

"Oh my god Sam he is a little mini me of Jason."

"He is so cute!"

Every one came in and out of her room for hours she was so grateful when visiting hours were over, she could now enjoy Christmas with her husband and their son.

"This is one great present don't you think so Jase?"

"I couldn't ask for anything better."

"He is going to look just like you when he gets older."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, I actually thought that when he was born he would look like you. If we decide to have another and it's a girl I would love for her to look like me but with your blue eyes."

"See I would want her to look like you with your eyes, I love your dark brown ones."

"Well I like your blue ones."

"Are we arguing about having another baby already?"

"I think we are, but we are going to wait until he is at least two if not older."

"I think that is a great idea."


	10. Chapter 10

It had been six months since Jason and Sam had brought Jace home from the hospital, he didn't sleep through the night for the first three months, making Sam's morning coffee an even bigger necessity. As he grew they noticed how much he looked like Jason, the only thing that he had of Sam was his smile. Every time Jason held him and Jace smiled all he saw was Sam.

"Hey you two what are you doing?" "Well I was feeding him and then he started making faces at this food so I decided that I was going to let you feed him."

"Why so he could make faces at me then proceed to throw food at me? Well why not nothing that a little soap wont wash off."

"Are you implying something Sam?"

"Well shouldn't an enforcer for the mob be scared of bullets not getting baby food on him?"

"I'm not worried about that I just don't want to see him eat this gross stuff."

"Jason hes a baby, he cant eat our food don't you think I feel bad about it? Besides he likes it. He's just not used to you being home to feed him."

"That's probably it then."

"How much has he eaten?" "Ummm…I'm not sure."

"I hope you get better at this with the next baby."

Jason got up and kissed Sam good bye before kissing his son on the head. Sonny had been calling him for the past hour but he decided to stay home for the morning. He knew sonny was going to be mad but he really just didn't give a shit at the current moment.

"Jason where have you been I've been calling you all morning."

"Well I left Sam sleep in since I have been here for the past two weeks working almost around the clock not seeing my wife or son because you cant seem to keep track of the shipment. Sam hasn't slept in a week, she waits up for me every night then we end up fighting about me working for you."

"Its our business..."

"No its yours I'm just the enforcer who has to sacrifice seeing my son grow up to keep your family together. You of all people should understand the importance of family. Now tell me what you need so I can do it and go home."

"We got word that a new enemy is in town his name is Manny Ruiz and he is set on coming after me for my territory. He needs to be dealt with now."

"Fine but this is the last thing I do for you Sonny. Once Manny is dead I am out of this business and I will move my family away from you."

Jason left Sonny standing in the middle of his living room with his mouth open, he couldn't believe that he had actually just told Sonny that this was his last job. Now all he had to do was tell Sam and find Manny.

"You did what?"

"I quit working for Sonny all I have to do it find Manny and eliminate him and then it will just be me, you and Jace."

"Please tell me that you are not lying to me about this."

"Baby when have I ever lied to you about anything?"

"What are you going to do?"

"Well for starters I am going to be here for you and our son and I really don't know nor do I care at this moment in time we have enough money that neither one of us has to work. But I know that I want to take you two to Hawaii.

"You mean the four of us."

"Four?…"

"Jason I found out today that I'm pregnant again."

"Really?"

"Jason…"

Sam never got to finish her sentence Jason's lips had captured hers and he held her to him, the only thing that made him left her go was Jace crying in his crib.

"I should go get him."

"Are you sure you should be lifting him?"

"Don't start with being overprotective already, I can pick him up, I can do my daily routines." Sam walked up the stairs and into there sons room the next thing Jason heard was Sam screaming…

Sorry this is a short update. I think I have only two or three chapters left I am thinking about a new story and I don't think I can take this one much farther.


	11. Chapter 11

Jason ran up the stairs two at a time when he reaches Jace's room he found him safe in the arms of his mother who was clearly shaken, that's when he found the message written on the wall…

"I have come for your wife and your son…Sonny isn't apart of this."

Jason was beyond pissed. He needed to find the bastard that did this and when he did he was going to make sure that he would never be able to hurt his family. He took a step towards Sam and pulled her in to a hug.

"I am never going to let anything happen to you or our children."

"Who is doing this Jason? They could have gotten our son!"

"All I know is the guys name is Manny Ruiz, but I will stop that son of a bitch. He will never get near you two ever again."

Sam walked out of Jason's arms and she heard him let out his breath as he picked up his cell phone…she knew at that moment that he would never be fully out of the mob and that was fine with her but she had to do what was best for Jace.

"Sonny the bastard was in my house…he was in MY SONS ROOM! Find out where he is I am going to kill him." he slammed his phone shut and went to find Sam. He saw her standing in their room she had put jace to sleep in their bed.

"Sam…I will kill him." "Jason I love you with everything I have…you are never getting out of the mob."

"Yes I am." "NO! you need to be there so you can protect us. I knew what I was getting into when I married you. I can take what ever comes our way, but if that man steps one foot in this house or try's to take my son I will KILL him myself."

"You will never have to do that. I have everyone looking for him. The security has been notified of him and we have more men coming to guard the house. No one will set foot in this house with out me knowing about it."

He pulled Sam into a hug and he felt her start crying. He then knew that this woman would never change him and she would do anything to protect their children and she would do anything for him.

"Are you okay baby?"

"Emotionally no but I will be."

"Is the baby okay?" "I'm sure the baby is fine, if not I would be in pain right now and I'm not."

"Come on lets get you in bed, I'm going to go double check the security."

Jason left Sam asleep in their bed with their son right next to her. He couldn't sleep all he could think about was a crazy man in his house, in his son's room. He could have taken him, but he was thankful that Jace woke up and started crying.

Six months had gone by and nothing had happened with Manny they couldn't find him anywhere. Jace was walking all over the place and Sam is seven months pregnant, they were living their lives normally.

"Jace put that down."

"NO!" the toddler runs down the hallway laughing as he goes to his room.

"Jason your son is being stubborn just like you."

"Honey, I think he gets it from both of us. Besides you know that you wouldn't have him any other way."

"I hate when your right. Can you go see what he's doing, I don't need to spend his birthday in the hospital."

"Yeah."

Sam heard Jason walk out of the living room, she headed toward the kitchen and began making lunch for her boys. She couldn't believe that a year ago she had her first child and now her second would be here in two months, she was glad that her and Jason decided not to find out what the baby was. She was glad that they celebrated Jace's birthday a few weeks ago so they could have today to them selves. She didn't know if he would want his birthday celebrated on Christmas when he gets older but right now early is good.

"He was just playing with his blocks." Jason said as he put Jace in his high chair.

"I always thought the son of a mob enforcer would never play with blocks or that his father would actually admit to it." Sam handed Jace's lunch to him and he started eating.

"Sam he will never be in this business."

"No matter how much you want to believe that we can not choose his life for him. Or this one for that matter." She rubs her belly.

"Well hopefully this one is a girl and she wants nothing to do but go to school and make something out of her life like I want Jace to do."

"You know I want that to, but come one Jason did we turn out the way our parents wanted or did we do what they wanted?"

"Not all they wanted."

"See that's my point…Jason watch him I have to go lay down I don't feel good."

Sam got up and walked to their room where she fell asleep quickly.

"You know Jace your mom is the greatest person I'll ever know, she knows me better than anyone. I couldn't have married a better person."

Jason sat down next to Jace and made sure he didn't feed himself to much at once. Once he was done he cleaned him up and headed upstairs to Sam, he then crawled into their be with Jace and they all fell asleep…unaware to them someone was watching them preparing to make a move.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Sam sat in her hospital bed holding her three hour old daughter Khloe Marie, she had decided to come on valentines day, Sam couldn't help but stare at her. She had dark hair and Jason's blue eyes, she is an exact look a like of her mother. Jason had gone to get Jace from Monica and Alan. Sam was to consumed in looking at her daughter to hear Jason come in.**_

"_**Hey beautiful some one wants to see you." Jason walked in holding Jace in his arms.**_

"_**Hey buddy do you want to meet your sister?" Jason asked as he put Jace on the bed.**_

"_**Baby?" Jace said as he looked at the pink bundle in his mothers arms.**_

"_**Jace this is Khloe. Be gentle." Jace leaned forward and touched her.**_

"_**Baby." he laughed. **_

_**Jason sat back and watched his son and daughter, he knew that Jace would always protect her and anymore that they had. He looked at Sam and couldn't believe that he had found the love of his life at seventeen or the fact that she gave him two beautiful children. He couldn't even began to describe how he felt about her, he still couldn't believe that she told him to stay in the mob, no one else would have done that. **_

"_**Sam, when I went to get Jace, Sonny called and said that Manny is in town. They think that he is planning something."**_

"_**You need to find him and stop him."**_

"_**Everyone is looking for him and until they do I am not leaving your side."**_

"_**I already knew you wouldn't be leaving tonight. After I had Jace you didn't leave my side for a week."**_

"_**How can you make a joke right now?"**_

"_**Jason we have been living with the threat of Manny for almost a year every day that passes I see you get more worried about what he has planned. I am trying to keep the mood light for the sake of our kids. Jace can tell when something isn't right."**_

"_**All I can think about is that mad man getting his hands on you or them."**_

"_**If he tries to touch my kids I'll kill him."**_

"_**Sam I know you will, but I don't want you to have to kill him, I don't want that on your mind for the rest of your life."**_

"_**I don't want to talk about this right now, this is a happy day Jason. Do you want to hold her?"**_

"_**Of course…Hey baby girl."**_

_**Sam sat there thinking about Manny and how he could be anywhere, she knew that he was evil and didn't care who he hurt. She knew that Jason would do anything to protect his family, she just hoped that he didn't get killed in the process. **_

_**An hour later both kids were passed out in Sam's bed.**_

"_**Jason, do you really think he is planning something?" "The men spotted him, they said he was up to something."**_

"_**Look until he is killed or in jail our children are in danger, you need to stop him. Right now I cant really help you. My main priority in life is keeping them safe. I love you Jason but you need to find him fast."**_

"_**Who is going to protect you if I'm not here."**_

"_**Have Max and Milo do it, some one you can trust. I don't care who."**_

"_**Once you are home and settled in I will take care of him I promise."**_

_**Sam looked at Jason and she knew that she was asking a lot of him right now all he wanted to do was be at home with her and the kids. He wants to watch Khloe's first few days of life, he wanted to help Sam in every way. And the only thing right now was that she wanted him to do was kill Manny. Sam had closed her eyes and fell asleep knowing that she needed to sleep while both the kids were sleeping but the family was unaware of a man watching them through the door window.**_

_**A few days later Sam was home and getting used to taking care of two babies, at twenty years old she recovered from delivery quick. She was thankful that Jace had wanted to help with his baby sister, if Sam needed something he was quick to help her get it. She just couldn't help getting up every few minutes to recheck the locks on the doors and windows, even at night she would do it. It bothered Jason that she felt so scared about someone that he would have had killed by now. Manny was hard to track down, he knew that he was in Port Charles but they couldn't find him. **_

"_**Sam."**_

"_**Jesus Jason."**_

"_**Sorry, why don't you go back to bed I'll check the locks."**_

"_**I know there locked but I just can't help it. He's here somewhere and I don't know what I'll do if he gets in here."**_

"_**I will make sure that he wont touch you or the kids."**_

"_**I know you will but you can't be here all the time." She kissed Jason on the cheek and headed upstairs."**_

"_**I Love you Sam."**_

"_**I love you to Jason."**_

_**Sam headed into the kids rooms to check on them and they were sound asleep. She heard Jason downstairs in the kitchen probably getting some think to drink, she smiled at the fact that he would probably some upstairs and just hold her until she fell asleep. When she got in to their room she turned around and closed the curtains. **_

"_**Hello Samantha."**_


End file.
